Sonny With a Chance of the Big Bang Theory
by As White As Snow
Summary: Penny gets an acting role, on no other than So Random! and Mackenzie Falls. But who is playing matchmaker? And what happens when two certain Coopers discover they are related? Will chaos ensue? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! So, I recently adopted this story from IAmSRAK. I switched categories from regular SWAC to crossover. I have edited this chapter slightly, mostly making Sheldon more "Sheldon". I hope you enjoy. Please review!**

Here are everyone's ages:

Sonny, Chad and Grady: 22

Zora: 18

Tawni and Nico: 23

Penny:27

Sheldon, Leonard, Howard and Raj: 28

(Yup they are all so old! Especially Zora! There might be more characters included in this, but they are not that important)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance or The Big Bang Theory! :(

Penny Gets A Role!

"Hey guys! Guess what?" Penny said excitedly coming into Leonard and Sheldon's apartment.

She was answered by a mumble of

"What?" from the guys, too busy watching Star Trek to be enthusiastic.

"I finally got a role. And not just a role but two roles! Can you guys believe that?" Penny exclaimed excitedly, almost jumping up and down.

"Of course not Penny. How can someone get a role if they got two roles?" Sheldon spoke monotonously.

"And you didn't give me a chance to guess when you said "guess what?". Why propose a guessing game if you won't let anybody guess?"

"Who cares Sheldon! Anyways, I just came here to ask if you guys will like to join me tomorrow to a trip to the studio. They said that one of their stars loves to give tours and since it's a Sunday tomorrow, I can invite some people to go with me." Penny said.

"Oh sure, we would love to but why us?" Leonard asked.

"Well, none of my gal pals are available to go with me and I really don't want to go alone. It is my first time, after all." Penny said.

"We'll go with you as long as there are girls. By the way, which shows did you get in?" Howard asked emphasizing on the girls part.

"Mackenzie Falls and So Random." Penny said.

"Isn't one drama and one comedy. And isn't So Random for kids?" Leonard asked.

"Yeah, but they are two majorly popular shows. They'll be great for my future. Especially Mackenzie Falls. Plus I get to work with the cutest couple ever!" Penny said clapping excitedly.

"The cutest couple? Who are they? And how does working with two people who are apparently visually adorable affect your career? You keep on making meaningless statements, when you should know better." Sheldon babbled.

"Whatever, I'll be working with Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper. They're not together right now but when I start working there, I will surely make them the "it" couple again." Penny said as she smiled at the thought of them together.

"Chad Dylan Cooper you say? Is he from Texas?" Sheldon asked, finally looking at Penny.

"Yeah, how do you know that, Sheldon?" Penny replied, looking slightly amused.

"I think he's my cousin. I'm not sure but a Cooper from Texas is usually a relative of mine. How old do you think he may be?" Sheldon asked.

"I think he's 22 years old." Penny replied back.

"I remember that one of my aunt gave birth with my help, of course, to a boy when I was 6. Does he have blue eyes and blonde hair." Sheldon asked, scanning his eidetic memory for remnants of a cousin of his becoming an actor.

"Yes Sheldon! Now can you stop asking questions. I'm sure that if he's your cousin or brother or whatever, you will recognize him when you see him. And I'm pretty sure he will be very delighted to see you too." Penny said sarcastically.

"Oh really Penny. Do you really think so? That's very nice of you to say such a thing." Sheldon said smiling his odd smile. "Wait a minute, was that sarcasm? I still haven't gotten the hang of it yet!" Sheldon exclaimed, realizing what Penny meant.

"Who cares! Anyways, I'm gonna go now. I need to find a cute dress to wear tomorrow. See you guys later then! Oh and enjoy your movie!" Penny said as she went out the door, closing it as she left.

"Bye!" They all said in unison, again, excluding Raj.

"I hear Tawni Hart's hot and single. Do you think she read the magazine I posed for?" Raj finally spoke.

"You probably have a better chance on her than us. Because, A) Howard's a creep, no offense, and he's engaged. B) I wear glasses, and I hear that Tawni Hart does not date guys with glasses, despite the fact that her eyesight is weak too. And C) Sheldon is well, Sheldon." Leonard said.

"Don't use your poverty line on her, Raj. She likes rich guys." Howard pointed out.

"Oh really. Do you think I'll be able to speak to her, to use a line on her?" Raj asked pointing out the fact that he can't speak in front of females.

"You're right about that too." Howard said.

"Come on guys, let's talk about this later. Let's just watch Star Trek in peace and quiet." Leonard spoke out.

"How can there be peace and quiet with the TV on?" Sheldon asked, confusion in his tone quite clear.

"Just shut up and watch." The three guys said, annoyed by Sheldon already.

As they watched Star Trek quietly, they could not help but wonder about how their trip to Hollywood would go. In most minds there is worry about not how their trip to Hollywood would go. In most minds there is worry about being accepted by the actors there and in another, special mind, there is worry about meeting a dumb relative again.


	2. Chapter 2

**SWAC of TBBT ch 2**

Sorry for the wait but I've been extremely busy and some of my relatives have been in hospital. Combine this with my sister about to graduate high school and you can see why this has taken a while.

Before we start reading, I'll give you some information on Penny's roles in So Random and Mackenzie Falls.

It's the second last year for the cast of So Random and Mackenzie Falls and after those two shows end, two years later that is, they will film a So Random Movie and a Mackezie Falls, The Movie. :P So technically, they have three years.

Anyhow, Penny has been a struggling actress for quite some time, that is like 5 years. When she's about to give up on her career, Condor Studios sends her a call. She had auditioned a month ago for these two shows and after not receiving a call in two weeks, she gave up on it. The Condor Studios called her and told her that they were sorry for the late reply but they were having some difficulty reaching her and that they had finalised her role a week ago.

Blah, blah, blah, Penny's going to replace Penelope (Marta Balatico). She won't be playing the same role, she will just have a similar role as her. Just a bit sweeter.

As for So Random, Penny is one of the main cast members, not a special guest or anything.

That is all. Now you may read.

New Cast Member

Sonny's POV

"You guys are not going to believe this!" I came in shouting.

My cast looked at me and rolled their eyes as Tawni spoke, "Uggh Sonny, it does not sound funny on you! So don't you dare try that on us."

"I'm not talking about this sketch! I'm talking about the talk I just talked with Marshall," I chirped happily.

"Huh?" They all gave me either weird, confused or completely bored (Tawni) expressions.

"Marshall called me in to tell me that we are going to have a new main cast member! Oh and we are all get our own dressing rooms," I said excitedly.

Tawni seemed the happiest out of the four as she clapped her hand and yelled, "FINALLY!"

I could not help but laugh at this. Tawni was certainly happy to get rid of me.

"So who is the new cast member?" Nico asked.

"Um, some girl named Penny. She's coming over tomorrow for a tour and since it is Sunday tomorrow, we don't have any rehersals, which will be easier for me to show her around. YES!" I shouted, evaluating everything together.

"Hm, I guess we'll learn more about her tomorrow then," Nico said sadly.

"I guess so. I'll see you guys later, I have to go," I said as I hurried along the hallway to a certain persons dressing room.

Chad's POV

"Guess what? Guess what? Guess what?" Came in the perky brunettes voice.

"What?" I asked smiling at how cute she looked.

"We're getting a new cast member!" She said as she threw me in a huge hug. "Can you believe that?"

"Um, yeah I guess. That's kind of cool. We're getting a new cast member too." I smiled as I saw Sonny's big soft eyes go wider with excitement.

"OMG! That is so cool! What's their name? Where are they from? Wh.." Sonny stopped as I pressed my lips against hers. After getting over the shock, she started to go along with the kiss, and started kissing back.

Soon we were on the couch making out heavily. She was about to loosen my top when I stopped for breath, regretting my decision at once but I knew it couldn't happen again.

"Wow!" Sonny said as she smiled hugely at me.

We had snogged each other before but never this much.

"That was amazing! Again?" I said as I leaned over to kiss her once again.

Sonny stopped me and laughed shortly and said, "As much as I will love to do that, I have to go. My cast will start to get worried and they will start searching for me. It would not take them long to reach your dressing room and find us like that! It'll blow all our hard work to pieces. How about you come over tonight, mom won't be at home from 7 p.m to 1 a.m. How about it?" Sonny asked seductively.

"Of course I'll come! And my new cast members name is Penny. That's all I know about her," I said as I practically yelled the last part.

Sonny just gawked at me for a few minutes and then said, "OMG! This Penny girl is going to be on your show and my show?"

Wait..What? "Are they doing this to stop the rivalry or something," Sonny asked me.

"Maybe, we'll know tomorrow." I said as I shrugged off the thought of having to share a cast member with the Randoms and focusing on Sonny.

"So see you tonight?" Sonny asked as she started toward the door.

"Umm, pfft yeah," I said, trying to look cool.

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Bye honey!" Sonny shouted as she exited the room.

"Bye!" I shouted back as I stared a little happy dance party of my own.

Wait. You must be wondering. What was that all about? I though you two broke up.

Well, I'll just give you a very brief explanation and let Sonny explain everything else to you later, since the whole "how romantic" talk is for girls.

Sonny and I got back together and we have been secretly dating each other for the last five months.

Today and tomorrow seem to be very, very interesting days.

Were you guys shocked at the Channy part or what?

So REVIEW!

Just tell me if there are any grammatical errors or misspellings and I'll make sure to fix it. :)

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Peace, love, chocolate and books


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry for not updating. We've had some family issues... So sorry for taking so long though (even though nobody has reviewed!)

Disclaimer: I sadly, do not own Sonny with a Chance. :(

Everyone Meets

Sonny's POV

I wake up in the morning feeling excited and very chirpy.

It's 9 in the morning and Chad's going to pick me up 11, to go to work.

Better go get a quick shower before breakfast then, I think.

As soon as I stand up and glance at the calendar I realize what day it is.

Today's the day I get to show my new cast member Penny and some of her friends around the studio. With Chad! I get to spend the whole day with my secret boyfriend, without people asking me why I'm hanging around him. Yes! This day is going to be amazing!

I plan everything we should do today, while I'm in the shower and I write it down when I come out.

I then head to my closet to search for some clothes.

After looking for ages, I decide on a black dress with black tights, black stilettos and a black hat.

I go to my dresser and I start to blow dry my newly dyed, red hair and then curling it from the bottom. I then, put really light make-up on. To top everything off, I apply my dark red lipstick. Perfect!

After admiring myself for a few minutes, I open the door and I head down to the kitchen to eat some cornflakes.

2 hours later

After watching 2 old episodes of So Random! and fixing myself back to perfection, Chad finally arrives.

I give my mom a quick hug and a goodbye, as I head towards Chad's car.

As soon as I open the passenger's door, I see Chad gawking at me.

I smirk, "Like what you see?"

"Very! Even though I don't like the fact that you are no longer a brunette, but damn you are one hell of a redhead too!" Chad says, as I laugh.

"Awe, Chad. You know you're great, right? Wait, don't answer that," I give Chad a quick peck before he starts the engine.

About 10 minutes later, we reach our destination.

Since I'm the one who offered to show them around in the first place, Penny and her friends are supposed to be in the Prop House.

We head there, meeting up with some of our cast mates on our way.

When we reached the Prop House, we saw a blonde girl, around her mid-20's and four guys, three short and one tall. One of the short guys, had glasses on, while the other one seemed to be Indian. The third little man, had a very weird haircut and he wore, what it seemed like, really tight skinny jeans.

"Hi!' I chirped.

Penny's POV

"Guys come let's goooo!" I hurried the tired looking guys, practically laying down on Leonard's and Sheldon's couch.

"5 minutes please, mommy," Sheldon uttered.

"No 5 minutes for any of you! We are leaving now, whether you like it or not!" I told them angrily.

"Fine. We're up. What are you waiting for. Come on," Leonard rambled on as he stoop up and opened the door.

Finally everyone got up and we all headed down the steps to Leonard's car.

About half an hour later, we reached Condor Studios.

I can't believe this! I am going to star on the one of the most popular shows in this generation! This is going to be great!

I sprang out of the car and skipped towards the entrance.

When I entered, I met So Randoms!'s Director, Marshall Pike. Hm, he seems like a nice man.

He took me to the famous Prop House and told me that Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper are going to come around soon to show me around.

Wow! This is amazing!

After searching around the Prop House and meeting some of the So Random! cast members, I hear someone chirp behind us.

"Hi!" Oh my God! It's Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper! My soon-to-be colleagues.

I turn to see them grinning at us all.

"Hey! I'm Penny and these are my friends Leonard Hofstadter, Howard Wolowitz, Raj Kootherappali and Sheldon Cooper," I mention, pointing at the guys respectively.

"Sheldon Cooper? As in Dr. Sheldon Cooper? Son of Mary Cooper? The smartest Cooper kid in Cooper history, Cooper? The guy who helped my mother give birth to me?" Chad asks shocked.

Woah! I thought Sheldon was joking. This is going to be better than I thought. Sheldon and a famous 'dumb' cousin. This is going to great!

"Yes. And you must be Chad. Aunt Catherine never told me you became an actor," Sheldon answered.

"Aunt Mary never told me you moved to California, and I last talked to her a week ago!" Chad explained.

Sheldon grimaced and replied, "Mom probably didn't want to embarrass me."

"Or she didn't want to embarrass me," I heard Chad whisper to Sonny.

"Okay...This is great and all but we need to move our butts and start walking. We can get to know each other better while walking. So let's go!" Sonny grinned.

We all agreed and started following Sonny and Chad.

A/N. I understand if you don't review yet because this is just editing of the work of IAmSRAK, who I adopted this story from. However, next chapter will be my own, and I want your opinions.

Sorry if I get a bit worse updating from here on, school holidays just ended, and exams have just started


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! So here's the first chapter I have written myself. Apologies for taking so long. Please tell me what you think! Sorry if it's a bit short.

PPOV

So Sonny started leading us around the studio, pointing out all the important places. There was the cafeteria, and the dressing rooms for all the different shows, and the stages and sets. The guys, including Chad, seemed bored, but I was too excited to care, and nothing seemed to be able to deflate Sonny. How can she always be so happy? Like, I know that she's always bubbly, but she was like, SUPER SUPER happy! I never would have guessed that a person could be like this in real life. She never seemed to stop talking the entire time. There was always something more for her to say, about the studio, or cast members, the food they serve, EVERYTHING!

The guys just lingered at the back, rarely talking, even to one-another. I was surprised that Chad and Sheldon weren't talking. Then again, they seemed to almost hate each-other, which I thought was a bit weird. Well, not really hate, just sort of... resent.

For a moment there I almost didn't realise that Sonny had said something to me.

"Sorry, what?"

"I was just wondering if there were any guys in your life at the moment. You know, because I want the facts. Hollywood is not the most trustworthy place for rumours, if you get what I mean."

"Oh, well. There isn't anyone in particular really" I said. But I must have looked at Leonard at just the wrong moment, because I could tell Sonny suspected something. Honestly, I didn't even really know what was going on between the two of us.

"So what about you? Any guys you got your eyes on?"

"No... Not really."

At this point Sheldon interrupted, asking about something pointless like the location of the air vents or something. Sonny and I just fever each other a look saying "seriously?"

"But really, heating from near the floor is the most efficient way. You ought to speak to someone about it. If you insist on flaunting your riches in the faces if others, you might at least do so in a more Eco-friendly manner."

"How do you live with that guy?" Sonny questioned.

"Well, let me just say, it's not easy."

With that, we continued the tour in near silence.


End file.
